Unexpected Love
by SasuXxHina
Summary: She never expected to catch the attention of two pairs of calculating eyes. Their colors contradict each other. Total opposites. Somehow they managed to share one thing in common. The need for the same woman's love.
1. Chapter 1

**SasuXxHina**: Hello my lovely's I decided to start a new story hope yo-

**Hidan**: *walks in* Sup Bitch!

**SasuXxHina**: *glares at Hidan* How did you get in here?

**Hidan**: Uhh...Tobi let me in!

**Tobi**: *walks in* Toby is a good boy! Hidan gave toby candy!

**SasuXxHina**: *grabs both of them by their collars* Now as I was saying I hope you guys enjoy the story!

* * *

**"Beep" "Beep" "Beep"**

My alarm clock went off I sluggishly got out of my bed and made my way into my bathroom. I'm rather dumb on most mornings; just like on this particular day I had accidentally grabbed the wrong toothbrush.

I don't even know how that could possibly happen; I had my own bathroom….but sometimes when my dad had an upset stomach he'd come to my bathroom and yeah.

Worst days of my life….

I looked at the toothbrush closely my eyes never wavering. It reminded me of how I was staring at some food yesterday. Everything was so good the dumplings and oh my god don't get me started on the brownies!

*Drool*

I'm back!

I wiped all my drool away and continued to look very closely at the toothbrush. Hmm, it had the prettiest blue color and a picture of a mini blonde girl on it.

Wait a minute….blue and blonde girl….

"….Ino!"

I made a sour face just realizing something. I had just indirectly kissed my best friend…Sai is so going to be pissed at me.

'I'm dead!'

'CHAA! NO YOUR NOT I'LL KICK HIS SKINNY LITTLE ASS!' Inner me suddenly appeared and started to fiercely fist pump the air.

'No! If you kick his ass Ino will kick my ass!" The last time I had to face her wrath I had a human hand print on my forehead…Yup she bitch slapped my forehead good.

'I'LL JUST KICK BOTH THEIR ASSES! CHAAA!'

I looked at her for a moment and thought about me fighting two people. It was official I would either die or be in a cast for the rest of my life…..Yay.

'I'll just send someone to tell Ino and Sai that I moved out of the state that's a good idea isn't it?' Inner me face palmed.

'THE HELL YOU'RE JUST GOING TO HIDE IN YOUR CLOSET LIKE LAST TIME! CHAA!'

'…..'

I ignored that and continued to brush my teeth this time with the right toothbrush. I combed my hair and headed to my closet to pick out a blood red tank top, black skinny jeans, and lastly some white vans.

I headed down stairs and walked into an all make out session between my best friends Naruto and Hinata.

My cheeks heated up I never knew Hinata would one day be in my house making out with my best friend in my living room Moaning!

I cleared my throat to make my presence known they both turned wide eyed and blushing madly well Hinata hands down put to shame all tomatoes.

"S-sakura-Chan hey we were just coming to pick you up for our first day of high school" Naruto scratched the back of his head a habit he still kept all these years.

"Y-yeah sakura naruto-kun suggested that we go together" Hinata stood up her blush fading just a tad bit.

"Thank you guys for this but you really didn't have too….and also next time you guys make out don't be as loud it's kind of awkward." I giggled at their reactions both blushing and Hinata at the brick of fainting while naruto tried to awkwardly steady her.

As we made our way into naruto's car I noticed some people moving into a house.

When we drove by I could only catch a glimpse of jet black hair mixed in with some fiery red.

* * *

I was currently in narutos car playing flappy bird on my phone until narutos voice interrupted my gaming session.

"Sakura-Chan I forgot to tell you something a good old friend of mine is coming to this school and I really want you to meet him." He looked at me with a big smile on his face I couldn't refuse.

"Sure naruto what's his name?"

"His name is Sasuke but I have to warn you he has a hard time warming up to people so try not to kill him if he….says something offensive"

"Naruto is there anything else I need to know is he going to call ugly like Sai?" I prayed that he wasn't a gang leader or a green jumpsuit person. I shivered at the memory of Lee.

"Actually there is you see he has a very and I mean very jealous girlfriend her name is Karin let's just say her mouth isn't one of her best assets" I looked at him silently giving him a warning.

"Naruto I can't promise I won't beat her up if she tries anything"

'CHAAA! JUST LET HER TRY SOMETHING AND I'LL KICK THAT BITCHES ASS!'

'Shut up now is not the time I'm in a conversation' After I was done shushing my inner self I turned my attention back to a chuckling naruto.

"I know that just try not to kill her" I closed my eyes and gave out a big laugh naruto really was one of my best friends.

Once I reopened my eyes he was staring at me and I noticed hinata was staring at me too. They were seriously creeping me out now.

"what!" I blurted it out all of a sudden I think I even scared them a bit both of them jumped a little.

Hinata blushed and looked from naruto to me "Sakura if he tries to seduce you…..slap the hell out of him" I looked at her eyes wide.

"Wait did he try anything with you?" I couldn't believe this so-called sasuke tried to seduce innocent and pure HINATA!

'CHAA! WHOS READY FOR SOME ASS KICKING!'

'oooh when I meet this dude shit is going down!'

After me and inner me agreed on kicking some serious butt at school I gave my attention back to hinata who was about to say something when naruto put a hand to his chest and proudly said "I kicked temes ass for touching my hinata-Chan BELIEVE IT!"

I gave out a big sigh.

I guess meeting sasuke is going to be a bigger deal than I thought.

* * *

Leave a comment if you wish and I will thank all those kind people who do.

Sasuke will appear in the next chapter.

DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE PAIR

SASUKEXSAKURA VS SASORIXSAKURA


	2. Dark Onyx meets Emerald Green

Chapter 2: Dark Onyx meets Emerald Green

So guys this is the second chapter might be short but I haven't been feeling the inspiration for some time now. Just a heads up I'm re-doing chapter one.

Shout out to those who commented love you guys!

-MoonflowerDaydreamer

-Guest

-Minachi-chan

Special shout out to story follower

-Forbiddentofly

~ 0 ~

* * *

_Previously on Chapter 1_

_Naruto put a hand to his chest and proudly said "I kicked temes ass for touching my hinata-chan BELIEVE IT!"_

_I gave out a big sigh._

_I guess meeting sasuke is going to be a bigger deal than I though._

* * *

After getting a somewhat awkward ride from naruto and hinata we finally made it. I couldn't help but look at our school and I must say it is huge.

We currently attend Konoha High Academy. I've attended this school for a year now and I still don't know my way around it.

I grabbed my stuff and bid my good byes "See you later naruto, hinata-chan"

After receiving their goodbyes and a wholehearted "HAVE A GOOD DAY SAKURA-CHAN!" from naruto. I made my way up to the school entrance once I got to the double doors I couldn't help but laugh at the sudden memory that popped into my head.

I was literally a mess I couldn't find any of my classes. (A/N Freshmen problems :P)

People found me a bit creepy and scary when they first saw me wondering around the school. Each time I came walking through the halls they would push themselves up against a wall in a futile attempt to get away from me.

I couldn't blame them who wouldn't be creeped out by a girl walking around with wide tear filled eyes, disheveled pink hair, and a huge forehead. I looked like a freaking zombie that day.

The memory brought a smile to my face those were the old ti-

My thoughts were roughly interrupted when I suddenly bumped into something hard the force of the impact knocking me back causing me to ungracefully land on my butt.

After muttering some incoherent words in the lines of 'stupid floor' I then proceeded to get up brushing the dust off the skirt I was currently wearing. Before I could actually apologize to the stranger I bumped into a voice spoke out.

"Hn, I'm in quite a hurry could you move aside?" he had a smooth velvety voice.

As my eyes looked up my breath hitched dark onyx eyes collided with emerald green. His words went through one ear and out the other. I was at a loss of words the person I bumped into was hot…

He had a hell of a nice jaw structure, dark black hair that framed his perfect chiseled face, a small firm nose, his lean yet muscular figure...

My eyes then traveled back to those dark onyx ey-

The sound of him clearing his throat stopped my awkward and embarrassing thoughts.

I waved my hands out defensively a bit flustered. Did he notice me staring?

"I'm sorry! I should have watched where I was going " with that and a good face palm to the face I moved aside.

As a few seconds passed by I couldn't help inhaling the scent he left behind, a light blush dusting my pale cheeks.

'He smells nice…'

* * *

SasoXxSaku: 1

SasuXxSaku: 1

I decided to write a sasuXsaku moment here. I hope you guys liked it and don't worry sasori will make his appearance...soon

Don't forget to comment, follow, favorite, and vote for your favorite couple! :3 *evil laugh*

If anyone's wondering what sasuke smells like in the story go visit a Hollister store at the mall and you'll see.


	3. Some things are always unexpected

Hello everyone  
Long time no update huh?

Well I've finally added another chapter, it came to me while I was in the shower.  
I was jamming out to some creepy love songs.

Yup.

Well I hope you enjoy it and remember I don't own Naruto.  
If I did the world would be an interesting place.  
~0~

* * *

On my way to class the halls were crowded making me unable to get through. While pushing through the crowd I received a couple of curses, and some really pissed of middle fingers.

Even though, those actions were somewhat hurtful, I wasn't going to let that ruin my day.

So I did the only thing I could...

I returned the so kind gestures

A freshman in the crowd witnessed my actions, and moved out of the way wide eyed.

I inwardly smirked

'Thats right move out the way'

As I broke free from the crowd I felt rather relieved. Regaining my footing I hurriedly continued to my class.

My breaths were deep and heavy.

'Damn I'm out of shape!'

I made myself a mental note to go to the gym more often. Apparently going once a week wasn't cutting it.

I closed my eyes wiping off a drop of sweat from my forehead.

As I approached my classroom someone came walking out the door.

I opened my eyes a bit too late. I couldn't stop.

So I did the only thing I could...

I leaped forward causing the shocked stranger to fall backwards onto the floor with a loud 'Thud'.

I closed my eyes scared to see the strangers expression.

"I'm sorry" I spoke out in a low tone, almost a whisper.

I waited and waited but never got a response. I slowly opened my eyes coming face to face with a really handsome stranger.

His eyes were currently closed probably from the fall he took.

He had beautiful long lashes, fiery red hair, a good face structure, full pink lips, and judging by how hard his chest felt he had a lean muscular upper body.

I tucked a bit of my petal pink locks behind my ear, and continued staring at him.

_'I'm such a weirdo...'_

Closing my eyes I gave out a soft sigh, as I opened them again emerald green locked with golden brown.

We stared at each other until a sudden warmth on my bum startled me.

I looked over to see this strangers hand caressing my butt.

"Hn, I never knew a girl would want to do something like this in a classroom, especially since we have a formidable audience." His voice held a hint of amusement.

I looked over at him and my eyes widened. He was looking at me, his eyebrow raised and a seductive smirk suddenly appeared on his face.

My face flushed from the realization of the position we were in.

My legs were spread out over his, and my upper body was flat out against him. My face reddened even further as I saw that our faces were only inches apart.

Suddenly his words hit me.

'Hn, I never knew a girl would want to do something like this in a classroom, especially since we have a formidable **audience**.'

_An audience?_

I looked around the classroom. Little bitty eyes stared straight at me.

Oh god why?

Quietly clearing my throat I slowly got up.

I tried to muster up the most appealing smile, but it came out rather strained and awkward.

"I am Sakura Haruno and I'm looking forward to learning with you."

After my introduction I gave a bow, fixed my shirt, then walked to my seat like nothing had transpired just a few minutes ago.

I ignored everyone's stares. Soon most of them returned to their little conversations.

"Sasori you may go to your seat now." The teacher who had witnessed the whole scene motioned to his student currently lying on the floor.

He got up and walked over to the seat next to me. I looked over and his facial expression had drastically changed.

He had an apathetic look, clearly unfazed over what had taken place a few minutes ago.

I shot him a glare.

_'That bastard touched my **but.'**_

I stopped glaring when I noticed someone taking an empty seat right next to me. I looked over to see who it was.

I almost choked.

It was the really hot guy I bumped into this morning. His raven hair was untamed making his appearance a bit more irresistible.

He noticed me staring and raised a delicate eyebrow.

My eyes widened I looked away cheeks flushed.

I took out my notebook in a failed attempt to keep myself preoccupied.

I looked around the room. There weren't many students. Most of which were here were having their own little conversations.

I tapped my fingers across my desk impatiently.

'When is the bell going to ring?'

"Honey!" A red head suddenly came flying into the classroom throwing herself at the raven right next to me.

He looked indifferent just like the bastard that touched my butt.

"Sasuke-kun! Did you miss me? We can go right now sasuke!~" She rubbed her breasts up against his face in a manner that could suffocate someone.

It was disturbing.

Wait...

_'Sasuke?'_

My jaw dropped. This is THE sasuke?

I looked over and was surprised to see him looking at me. He had a teasing smirk.

"Hey forehead, why are you looking at my sasuke-kun like that?" The read head or should I say sasukes girlfriend walked over to me an irritated look spread across her face.

"Karin calm down" sasukes irritated voice cut in clearly ticked off that she was causing a scene. Clearly not caring I got up and gave her a piece of my mind.

"Oh I'm sorry you misunderstood I wasn't looking at him I was looking at the slut rubbing herself all over him" I smirked at her knowing my comment struck a cord.

A vein popped out her temple as she grit her teeth. She looked pissed.

She slowly walked towards me both fists were held at her sides clenched. As we got within arm's length she raised her hand, nails  
out just like a cats claws when about to leave a deadly mark.

On instinct I raised my fist ready to give some serious damage. As we were only inches away I closed my eyes awaiting for the soon to come impact.

No blows were exchanged. My fist landed on something soft I opened my eyes meeting someone's back.

I blinked dumbfounded. Who was this?

He slowly turned around his fingers gently touching my forehead.

_Sasori?_

Bringing his hand down it revealed a bit of blood.

"Your bleeding" his voice was low almost threatening he then looked over at Karin who was currently being held back by sasuke. Her facial expression had turned into one of fear.

Turning back over to me sasori picked me up bridal style. Surprised, I struggled against him not the least bit pleased with the sudden action.

"I'm taking you to the nurse," his tone was one I couldn't argue with. I stopped struggling and instead rested my head against his shoulder.

I could feel his body heat radiating off of him. His smell was intoxicating. I blushed at the feel of his strong muscular arms holding me. He made me feel safe and secure.

My heart rate increased. A warm sensation suddenly invaded my stomach. A content sigh left my lips as I cuddled closer to his chest.

"I could stay like this forev-." Before I could finish my sentence, I slapped a hand over my lips.

"Hn," I looked up at him immediately glaring as I saw the smug look on his face.

I puffed out my cheeks cursing my misfortune.

'Freaking jerk with his one word responses.'

As we walked towards the door I noticed how things were a bit too quiet. Well at least in my opinion.

I looked around everyone was staring. I felt a bit self conscious at that moment.

"This is embarrassing"

My hold tightened on Sasori's shirt. I turned my head towards his chest hoping to cover myself from view.

He looked down at me and smirked.

"Let's go"

A pair of dark coal eyes followed our every move as we walked out the door.

"Hn,"

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

Leave a review and vote for your favorite couple if you're awesome!

SasoXxSaku: 2

SasuXxSaku: 1


	4. Thank You

Hello guys I finally posted the fourth chapter.

I appreciate those of you who have waited and I guess i've kept you waiting long enough.

Please inform me of any misspellings I will try to correct them.

Enjoy.

Thank you to the new people who reviewed!

-apple21 -Anon

As always special shoutout to new story followers woooo!

-Dorky-reader -FalconBirdx -Firestorm20 -apple21

And last but not least thanks to those who favorited

-Firestorm20 -Forbiddentofly

~0~

* * *

Chapter 4: Thank you

The walk to the nurse's office was taking forever. I looked up at the person holding me wondering how he got me to comply. His attention was focused to what was in front of him.

As time passed by the only thing I could hear was the sound of his light footsteps. The silence got rather awkward, yet I had no idea what to say in a situation like this.

I gripped a handful of my petal pink hair in distress. At that point I was a tad bit over thinking things.

'What should I say?'

'Just say whatever comes to mind he's a hot piece of meat if you dont say something I sure as hell will.' Inner interject clearly pissed off that I couldn't make up my mind.

My cheeks heated up at the unexpected comment.

'Hell no, you're acting like a horny turtle. I don't want to hear that!' I accused trying to change the direction this inappropriate conversation was heading in.

'If it includes this beautiful man I don't give a shit just look at him. Oh damn hubba hubba~'

Disturbed I looked up at him curiosity clearly shown in my eyes. The light shining through the windows lined across the hall made it seem as if his skin and hair were glowing.

'An angel?' That though invaded my mind I soon as I laid eyes on him. His golden brown eyes were unaware of my current interest regarding his face.

I couldn't deny that he was in fact very attractive even to the extent of making inner me drool. The sudden coolness made me aware of my new surroundings. Goosebumps prickled my skin as relief washed over me, we had finally made it to the nurse's office.

He carefully set me down on one of the padded beds. I flinched as the cold material made contact with my exposed skin. His eyes widened a fraction as he quickly pulled me back up.

"What's wrong?" He looked at me concern clearly visible in his eyes. My eyes softened I wondered why he was helping me, a total complete stranger.

My cheeks held a small blush. Despite the circumstances our position was rather intimate. His breath gently grazed my skin. I then realized his arms were around my waist.

We both looked at each other before I briefly looked down and brought my hands up against his chest pushing him back gently. Luckily he caught on releasing me from his hold. I was suddenly very cold. :(

He walked across the room and sat by a window propping his leg up and letting the other lazily dangle of lightly swinging back and forth. I wasted no time looking around for a first aid kit instantly lighting up as I found what I was looking for. I walked back to the bed and rummaged through the tiny red box, setting out all the materials I needed.

From across the room sasori intently watched resting his chin on the top of his fist. (HOT HOT HOT HOT :P) I looked over at him from where I was standing not sure how to call out to him.

'What should I call him Sasori-san? Sasori-kun? Sasori?'

'What about Sasori-sama~? Or do you prefer Sexy-Beast?' I froze, my face burned up. I quickly shook my head ignoring inners suggestions.

Almost as if reading my mind sasori spoke up. "Do you need help?" His lazy yet firm voice caught my attention.

With my blush completely gone I nodded. "Yes"

He got up and walked towards me. I couldn't help but think he was walking a bit too cool for someone who was about to patch up a complete strangers forehead. He sat in front of me brushing my petal pink hair aside as he started bandaging me up.

I giggled as his fingers accidently tickled my forehead. Embarrassed I looked up only to see a perfect eyebrow raised and a smirk adorning his lips.

I instantly looked down keeping myself occupied with some bandages occasionally blushing at the feel of his fingers brushing up against my skin.

"Sasori" His deep voice spoke out a bit softer than before.

"What?" I looked up at him bringing my hands up to my head realizing he had finished.

"My name. You can call me Sasori" he seemed different almost, as if he were reluctant.

To say I wasn't surprised was an understatement this wasn't the person I met this morning. What had happened?

"Sasori?" The name was foreign coming out of my lips. I didn't see it as a bad thing.

The door to the nurse's office suddenly opened revealing the two people I wasn't ready to face yet.

"Sasuke-kun why does she have to be here?!" Karins voice echoed through the room bringing an unpleasant tingling sensation to my ears.

Sasuke paid no mind to his girlfriend's complaints instead he stared at the two people currently occupying the room, looking from one to the other questioning their proximity to each other.

I looked at karin noticing the scratch on her cheek wondering how she got it.

"Sasuke-kun shes the bitch who ruined my beautiful face! Do something! Make her regret it!" Her occusation made my eyes widen I looked down at my nails. they weren't even that long.

'How did I do that?'

'CHAAA! That bitch probably did it to herself on purpose!' The vein on inners forehead was more visible than usual.

"Do you need something? If you do I suggest you take it and leave" Sasori's voice spoke out he looked calm not at all intimidated by their presence.

By this point karin had stopped her complaining. Sasuke and Sasori intently looked at each other having their own little conversation with their eyes.

I looked over to my side and grabbed all the materials from the first aid kit. My rustling caught everyone's attention they all looked at me. After putting everything back in the box I stood up and held it out.

"Does she need the first aid kit?" I looked at sasuke motioning the box in his direction as an offer to take it.

It seemed there was a limit to how long karin could keep quite. She pushed up her glasses and violently gripped them with the other. It was a miracle they were still intact.

"HAAAA?! Sasuke don't touch it it's probably covered in ger-" Sasuke cut her off as he walked towards me his onyx eyes keeping eye contact with me.

Once he was right in front of me he didn't stop looking. It was as if he was analyzing me. Finally he brought his hand up, goosebumps spread across my skin as his hand unexpectedly overlapped mine he then slowly retrieved the box with the other.

With a small smirk he turned on his heel and walked towards the door. Shortly after he walked out karin followed but not before saying 'FUCK YOU!' and flicking me off.

I stood there registering what just took place.

"You should sit" Sasori looked at me with a smirk holding a hint of amusement.

I nodded agreeing with his advice.

After laying down I looked over at him. He was sitting by the window from before.

"Sasori" after contemplating I finally decided to speak out.

"What is it?" He looked up a bored expression masked his face again.

"Why did you help me?" I was nervous not sure of the response I was going to get.

He got up and walked towards the exit turning around to glance at me once he was by the door.

"You reminded me of someone very important to me" Without waiting for a response he walked away. My eyes followed him until his form was out of sight.

I layed back on the bed thinking over everything that had happened in just a matter of hours. I rested my arm over my head covering my pink cheeks.

"Thank you Sasori"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this freaking chaptah! ← I spelled that wrong on purpose

Current pairing votes

SasuXxSaku:1 SasoXxSaku:3

It seems Sasori is in the lead! Will Sasuke prevail and take thy maiden or will Sasori emerge victorious?

You are the ones who will determine their fate. :) LOL COMMENT FOLLOW FAVORITE!


	5. The days outcome

Yaaay fifth chapter

Earliest chapters will be edited soon.

Ideas have changed so has the story so I will change some chapters to fit the plot.

Thank you new people who reviewed and for sharing your opinions. I love it!

-Sapphire love -96bitersweetblackcat -FalconBirdx

No new story followers :(

-It's empty, nothing, nada.

No new favorites :...(

-Also empty, nothing, nada.

~0~

I appreciate those who actually took the time to comment, follow, and favorite. It makes me happy that you find this story interesting. :...)

* * *

Chapter 5: The days outcome

The sun was shining a brilliant gold, as I made my way home. Stray tree leafs fell from tree branches as a gently breeze blew.

I tucked a lock of my petal pink hair behind my ear to keep it from shielding my view. I took in everything around me, today was absolutely beautiful.

I carefully held a finger against the bandages on my forehead. Everything that happened on my first day of school was too sudden and unexpected.

The question I was asking myself was, what was I gonna do about it? I still didn't understand why Sasori helped me out so much. I met Sasuke, but it came with a rather unpleasant outcome.

Finally, where the hell were Naruto and Hinata? They never picked me up. I wasn't particularly pissed per say, I was able to cool off and think about things during this peaceful walk. I'm actually grateful.

Still, those two are probably having some quality time with each other right now.

Yes, definitely somewhere.

I looked around straining my eyes, trying to catch a glimpse of yellow and blue hair in any bushes. When I found nothing I face palmed.

I seriously have problems. Sigh.

I shook my head and kept walking. I increased my pace when my home came into view. It was a small very simple house, effectively giving of a warm and comfortable feel to it.

A rainbow of flowers adorned the front yard, all thanks to my mother. Pieces of wood and logs were neatly placed by a wooden carved bird mailbox, most likely my fathers doing. He loved creating unique things and putting them wherever he felt needed "a positive vibe" he would say, which at those times made me feel like I had the best dad. I still feel that way.

I smiled when I arrived at the front porch. The old metal door creaked as I opened it, setting my shoes aside I called out to my parents alerting them of my arrival.

"Welcome home sweetie!" My moms voice called out from the kitchen in her usual happy tone. I walked across the hall with intentions of seeing what was for dinner, only to be stopped by my dad.

"Welcome home Saku!" His unruly hair stood up making him a sight to see. "I made you something" he brought up his hand and held out a hand carved cherry blossom. I covered my mouth, it was the first time he had made something this beautiful.

"Dad, thank you" I practically tackled him instead of giving him a gentle hug. I was genuinely happy. Once I let him go he laughed his very funny laugh and walked of to make something else.

I finally made my way to the kitchen, my mother was cooking dinner. She looked over at me from where she was currently stirring a pot full of food.

"Something wrong honey?" I must have been standing there too long she looked concerned.

"It's nothing too serious mom it's just that today was very...how do I say it?...weird" she raised a dark pink eyebrow at me questioning my response.

"Friend trouble? School trouble? Or boy trouble?" I started sweating. Which one was it?

"Hmm-" she tapped her chin with a wooden spoon "-if I had to guess it's boy trouble isn't it?"

I paled. I've never had boy troubles.

"It's alright hun it was just a matter of time before you went through this, although I was getting worried about you."

She took off her apron and walked over to me putting her hands on my shoulders, she gave me a reassuring squeeze, and smiled at me.

"You haven't had boy troubles since you were little. I wouldn't want you to grow up old and alone." I remembered Sasori and Sasuke, plus everything that came with meeting them.

"I'm not sure if it is. What do I do?-" I was a little in denial. I did just meet them today wasn't it too sudden to call it that? "-Mom I just met them today."

She looked surprised. "Them? So it isn't just one boy?" An evil look invaded her eyes.

"Uhhh..no...I mean...ugh...Mom!" I was red both from the embarrassment and because it was actually very hot in there.

"Fu fu fu. I always knew you would find a guy just not two of them. Don't worry honey we can make this work. Who's the cuter one? No wait how many kids do they want? There is also the whole wedding and bedding thing too. Which of them is still a virg-" I walked out not wanting to hear the end of the conversation.

I walked into my room and trampled my pillow, killing it with my weight. Part of the question was already answered I'm still a virgin and probably will be for the rest of my life.

They'll probably ignore me the next day of school, I wouldn't be surprised i've never had good luck with guys. I finally made up my mind of acting as if nothing happened. I'll probably still do something to repay Sasori for what he did today no matter the situation, I never ignore someone's act of kindness especially if it was directed at me. I put the thought on hold not sure how to repay him.

I got up deciding on taking a shower and getting ready to head down for dinner.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I lazily tapped the snooze button not caring to open my eyes. I laid on my comfortable and warm bed debating on whether to get up from my little heaven.

I opened my eyes and swung my legs to the right side of my bed when the alarm clock rang again. I rubbed my eyes adjusting to my surroundings. Once done brushing my teeth I walked over to my closet getting my school uniform.

I was grateful I didn't need to waste time picking out an outfit. I took twenty minutes afterwards curling my hair, and slipping on a loose fitting black cardigan.

When I walked down stairs I was greeted with a snoring dad passed out on the couch. My mom walked up to me and handed me a piece of bread and some apple juice.

"Goodmorning sweetie. Have a good day at school today and remember to find out which one of those boys is a virg-" I ran out of the house not wanting to hear the end of the conversation again. I unlocked my car and put my warm breakfast inside. I wasn't asking for rides from Naruto again, feeling that I was being considerate now that they had more chances to have some quality time with each other.

It was a miracle the world wasn't swarmed with little miniature Narutos and Hinatas.

Seriously.

After stopping to get gas and dealing with a creepy fellow costumer, I made it to school. I didn't bother going to breakfast seeing as I ate this morning and instead made my way to homeroom class.

wasn't in the classroom which was nothing unusual, he was known for always coming late. I sat down on the seat I was in the previous day and took out my notebook to keep myself preoccupied.

After a while I felt a chill. I knew someone was looking at me. I peeked up from my notebook to see who it was.

"Tch" I jumped completely caught off guard. I a looked over to my right to see Sasuke glaring at me. I immediately looked down at my notebook again, trying to ignore his uncomfortable staring.

'What's his problem?! Doesn't he know it's rude to stare?'

After five minutes I decided to pull up the right side of my notebook to hide my face from his view. From the bottom of the book I could see his foot started tapping the floor impatiently.

After five more minutes of him still staring I decided to move knowing his girlfriend could come in unexpectedly and because I was done being uncomfortable because of him.

I slowly looked behind me relieved to see some seats were empty. I counted to ten before getting up and almost running/speed walking to my new seat.

I sat down out of breath. The silence made me realize everyone had somehow mysteriously came into the classroom, and were all quietly staring at me.

After Sasori gave me a questioning glance and took a new seat next to me instead of the one he sat in before, he stared back at everyone who was looking at me. To my relief they all looked away.

I turned over to thank him and realized I was about to interrupt a glaring contest between him and Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Sasori you two can beat each other up after class right now you're wasting my time." Kakashis stern voice broke their eye contact. Sasori looked away and Sasuke turned to face the front.

Before starting on my assignment I looked over and noticed Sasori had no pencil, seeing this as an opportunity to repay him I searched my bag for a pencil and found a pink bunny one. I blushed. Would he accept this?

I reached over and set the pencil on his desk with a low 'Thank you for yeserday'. I retracted my hand as fast as I had stretched it. I avoided looking up at him. I didn't want him to see my blush and forehead sweat. Even though, I couldn't see him I knew he had looked at me.

Unfortunately for me I didn't know a small smile had made its way onto his lips. That must have been a sight to see.

* * *

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy.

Naruto and Hinata need to stop trying to make babies. Damn.

Pairing Votes

SasuXxSaku- 3 SasoXxSaku- 3

Ohhh seems Sasuke fans want him to be with Sakura. The question is will Sasori fans let that happen?

I don't know. I wonder whos vote will decide.


	6. What special day today is

Finally chapter 6 coming to you from my imagination and inspiration while listening to Nickleback, Chevelle, and finally Breaking Benjamin. WOOO! Music really does help.

And as always.

Special thank to new reviewers! I'm still loving it.

**-Pain's Rebel Angel -Forbiddentofly**

New story followers. There were three this time. I'm happy :..)

**-Pain's Rebel Angel -S4kuR41 -nana82201**

No new story followers, again.** BUT,** These two still stayed with me. **Thank you!**

**-Firestorm20 -Forbiddentofly**

~0~

Feel free to ask questions i'll answer them in a future chapters.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6: What a special day today is.

The bell for lunch finally rang, everyone hurried to the door pushing and shoving to make their way through. I took my time in packing my things seeing as getting through the door was going to take quite some time.

After roughly five minutes I made my way out into the hallway. I felt glad, history was never one of those subjects I liked. When deciding I would become a doctor I never really saw the need to study history. I was more focused in learning math and science.

The halls were somewhat empty. A few students still walked the halls too engrossed in the conversations they were having to actually care if they made it to lunch in time. When I made it to the cafeteria it was packed.

While waiting in line I looked around to see if I saw any familiar faces. My mood faltered when I couldn't find any.

_'I haven't seen Ino or Sai. Where could Naruto and Hinata be?'_ Eating lunch alone wasn't one of the best things in the world. You felt alone and out of place.

As the lunch lady served me some food I decided on eating my lunch on the roof. Hardly anybody bothers on going up there, since everyone always hangs out in the cafeteria. I ignored some stares while making my way out, it seemed as if some students still haven't gotten used to my pink hair.

After many years of people staring I developed some self confidence for myself. People's opinions stopped bothering me long ago until recently, I needed to work on that. The halls were empty giving me the opportunity to let my guard down. I stretched my arms and legs carefully aware I was holding my lunch.

The stiffness from sitting down for so long faded I felt more refreshed. I was looking forward to getting some sunshine and fresh air. I hurriedly took the last flight of stairs to the roof. Oddly enough the old door didn't creak as I opened it. I made my way to the railing and looked down. I could see teachers and students out in the front of the school.

Trees and flowers were scattered across the front, including a calm feel into the schools rather cold and strict appearance. A couple of students were having lunch under trees, while others were taking advantage of their free time to take a nap.

Bright yellow colors caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. I looked over to see Naruto and Ino under a tree I was then able to make out the two other people with them. Hinata was leaning against the tree trunk with Narutos head on her lap. Ino was posing while Sai looked from her to his sketch pad.

_'So they decided to have lunch outside. I should have known.'_ A smile crossed my face. I had finally found my friends. Determined to get their attention I waved my arms over my face and called out to them.

"Ino-pig! Naruto! Hinata-chan! Sai! I'm over here you flagergabers!" I held a hand against my chest out of breath. I glared at them from my spot on the roof. I only got a handful of people's attention, they looked up at me out of curiosity, shook their heads and went back to whatever they were doing.

Giving up I sat down next to the door focused more on eating and the grumbling of my stomach. Even though I was eating alone the quiet atmosphere made me calm down. The light warmed my skin as gentle breezes cooled it.

I looked around the roof as I took a bite out the little pile of rice on my plate. The place was a little worn out. I then noticed some drawings on the walls. The drawings were small yet they were beautiful. It was surprising they hadn't been washed off by rain.

I wonder who drew them. _'Maybe it was Sai?'_

I kept looking around since this was the first time i've been up here.

That is until I heard rustling.

I sat up straight and looked around. I felt a chill to my right. I turned my head slowly and the sight disturbed me.

"S-Sasuke-san?!" He was glaring at me the same way he was in the classroom. This time I think he had a good reason to do so. His hair was messy and he looked like he had just woken up from a nap.

_'Had he been here the whole time since I came up here? Did I wake him up when I called out to Ino? How the heck did I not notice?!'_ I felt like banging my head on the wall. This was just not like me and I did not like it one bit.

"Tch, you sure are an idi-" ***Grumble*** "...ot"

I froze. _'Did his stomach just…?.'_o_o

"Pff pfff HAHAHAHA pfff-" I covered my mouth thinking I was being rude. I looked over at him, I was surprised to see his cheeks were slightly pink.

It was nice to see him flustered compared to his smirk and occasionally grumpy face. I looked at my lunch then looked back at him. Although, a bit hesitant I pushed it towards him.

He looked up at me a serious look now masking his face. He grabbed my lunch and just when I thought he was going to take it he pushed it back towards me.

I was getting a bit mad. _'Why was he being so stubborn?'_

I pushed my lunch back towards him.

"Take it you're hungry I know you are so qu-" ***Grumble*** "...See?! Quit being so damn stubborn!" I knew my face was red and I knew I was being too pushy, but why couldn't he just take it?

He stared at me. He was being too quiet for my liking.

"Hn, you sure like being noisy don't you?" I blushed now fully aware that he had seen me hollering at Ino. 'Why am I such a weirdo?'

Only after remembering what had happened the first day I met him did I feel the need to say something.

"Hey."

He stopped eating and looked up at me. His dark locks gently swayed to the side as his coal black eyes remained focused on my tiny form.

"About your girlfriend Karin, I'm sor-"

"Don't" I looked up at him surprised he had stopped me.

"I know you didn't do it, It's not the first time something like this has happened. There no point in thinking about it now." He was calm. He wasn't glaring nor was he being an ass.

My eyes softened and I smiled at him. Without even thinking a said the first think that popped into my head.

"I think Naruto was right we could be friends."

"Hn, that guy's an idiot he would say something like that." He then got up and walked away.

I sat there not sure whether to take it as a 'yes' or a 'no'. I balled my fists.

_'That freaking duck butt.'_

The bell for the end of lunch rang just in time. I got up and dusted off my shirt and skirt. On my way down the stairs I felt proud of myself, I was able to talk to him with a straight face.

I guess I know now why Naruto and Sasuke are best friends.

They're each others complete opposites.

***Grumble***

'Damn it! I forgot to eat.' With a new destination in mind I made my way to a school vending machine.

I was almost drooling when I saw all the ice cream it had to offer. Chocolate, vanilla, cookies and cream.

_'Oh what heavenly things I have come across!'_

I checked my pockets looking for the necessary money. My face paled and I slumped forward when I found nothing but little dust bunnies.

Footsteps then caught my attention and I looked over to see Sasori walking towards me.

_'Why now of all times?!'_

I looked around looking for someplace to hide. I then decided on hiding between the ice cream and soda machine.

I sucked in my stomach and my butt as much as I could to make myself fit. I could only pray he didn't notice me.

_'Wait why am I the one hiding?!'_

My blood ran cold as he stopped in front of the ice cream machine. I panicked.

_'There is no way he doesn't see me right now!'_

He put his hand in his right pocket and took out money. After putting it into the machine and pushing a button did I see him get out an ice cream.

He didn't move from in front of the vending machine, it was as if he was waiting for something.

***GRUMBLE***

"Are you going to hide there all day?"

"..." I stayed quiet.

_'Shit, darn you organs!'_

I started moving trying to push myself out. That is until I realized I was stuck. My face heated up from humiliation and embarrassment.

I stuck out my cheeks as I saw Sasori smirk.

"Stuck now are we?" I knew he was enjoying this. He knew from the very moment he stopped in front of the ice cream machine that I was here.

"I may help you if you say please." He ran his hand through his hair. I would have blushed if I wasn't caught in this kind of predicament.

"C-can you p-please help me?" I had trouble saying the sentence trapped between two machines that could easily crush me.

I was mad on how well he could control me in this situation.

I was surprised when I saw him move the soda machine aside like it was a little piece of paper.

Brushing aside all my previous anger I bowed my head genuinely grateful.

"Thank you, Sasori-san."

***Grumble***

_'What a way to ruin the moment.'_

"Here," he held out the ice cream he bought earlier. I waved my hands in front of me.

"It's alright I couldn't possi-"

"I'm not asking you to take it I'm telling you to take it." He grabbed my hand and set the ice cream on my palm with the other.

I held it up examining it. I smiled at him when I found the ice cream to be vanilla.

"Thank you, Sasori-sa-"

"Call me Sasori"

I looked at him and blushed. I had forgotten that he had told me this before.

"Thank you, Sasori for the ice cream, vanilla is my favorite."

I was relieved when I saw him look away from me. He was probably just as embarrassed as I was.

I guess I wasn't the only one.

"I had almost forgotten! Thank you for bandaging me up last time, you were a big help." He looked surprised. I was probably thanking him too much.

His eyes softened as he looked down at me.

"Thank you, Sakura for the bunny pencil." He then smirked and winked at me.

Shocked and speechless were the only two words to describe me in that moment.

_'He called me by my name and said thank you!'_ I looked up after a couple of minutes to realize he was gone.

_'Was it a dream?'_

The frozen treat in my hand told me otherwise.

***Grumble***

_'I guess I should eat it'_

And eat it I did.

In a matter of seconds it was gone. My stomach now finally had felt the need to stay quiet.

The bell for the start of class rung. I sprang up aware if I didn't start running now the consequences would be worse.

I ran like my life depended on it yet I still didn't make it in time.

I was not looking forward to detention after school.

_'Damn you organs!'_

* * *

I hope you wonderful people enjoyed. Thank you for following, favoriting, and commenting.

The pairing votes are currently. Please love your organs!

SasuXxSaku: 3 SasoXxSaku: 5

Sasori is getting more of the voters loving. I kinda want them both for myself.

Yeah, I am pretty selfish.

I wonder how this is gonna turn out.


End file.
